


Blessings.

by PrincessAuroraSnow



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff everywhere, Somebody should stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAuroraSnow/pseuds/PrincessAuroraSnow
Summary: Jughead Jones has been dating Betty Cooper since they were both sixteen, and now that they're both twenty-six, he's finally ready to propose. Before he can do that, however, he wants to get Alice Cooper's at least slight approval.





	Blessings.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bughead_is_life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughead_is_life/gifts).



> Happy Holidays to my giftee! I hope you like this fluffy little piece I did based on your prompt Holiday Themed Bughead. Sorry if it's paced a little weird, but I hope you enjoy it! <3

Jughead Jones has been in love with Betty Cooper since they were six years old. Ever since she gave him her lunch because he was having trouble at home. Now he’s been dating her for almost ten years and he still can’t believe how lucky he is. All he wants is spend the rest of his life waking up next to her, but before he wants, at least, slight approval from Alice Cooper.  
Ever since they graduated high school, they’ve been living together. First, it was a crappy, small apartment in New York as they started at NYU, now, after the two have graduated, it’s a much nicer apartment near Betty’s job at the Times.  
Jughead worked late nights at a bar, while he spends his days writing his book.  
Jughead plans to propose to her on Christmas, but before he does he wants to try for Alice’s blessing. He didn’t need it, but, nonetheless, he wanted it.

~~~

“Juggie, where do you want to spend Christmas this year?” Betty asked, one morning about two weeks from Christmas.  
It was very early, and Betty was busy painting her nails red and green.  
“Keeping up with the tradition of getting too into the aesthetic of Christmas, huh babe?” Jughead asked, leaning in to give her nose a kiss.  
“Just answer the question, Jones,” she said in mock annoyance, “We can go to Veronica and Archie’s, we can go see your dad, Kevin invited us, or we can stay home and eat takeout and watch old Christmas movies.”  
“Why don’t we go see your parents this year, Betts,” Jughead suggested, acting like he hasn’t been planning this for months.  
“Are you sure?” Betty asked.  
“Yeah, you mentioned wanting to see Polly and the babies, so why not,” he said.  
“Well, it’s just you know how my mom feels about you working in a bar, while I’m with the Times, she thinks you’re slacking or something. And I don’t want you to have to deal with that for like four days.”  
“Babe, we’ve been dating for next to ten years, and I’ve never spent Christmas at your parents’ house. I think it’s time.”  
“Whatever you say. What did I do deserve you, Juggie?” Betty asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
“I’m the lucky one here,” Jughead replied, bringing his lips down to hers.  
They slowly kissed for awhile, then it got heated when Betty slipped her tongue into Jughead’s mouth. Jughead enjoyed for a while longer than realized Betty had work. He reluctantly brought his lips from hers, she whined in protest.  
“Betts, as much as I would love to continue, you have to start getting ready for work, baby.”  
“I hate you when you’re responsible,” Betty said, leaving a kiss on his cheek before walking to the bathroom.  
~~~

Jughead wanted everything to be perfect for his proposal. He couldn’t afford anything big and extravagant for Betty’s engagement ring, but he hoped the simple diamond was enough. He wished he could afford something more to thank for the years of support she’s given him, but hopefully, this would do.

~~~

Betty called her parents to let them know that she and Jughead were coming. Alice informed her that Polly and her children, Erin and Jason, were going to be there as usual.

~~~

“Jug, are you sure you want to do this, cause the offer to sit on our couch eating Chinese is still an option?” Betty asked, packing her last suitcase.  
“Babe, I think you’re the one unsure about this,” Jughead said, taking her hand and kissing it, “I want to spend this Christmas at your childhood home.”  
“I still have no clue why, but whatever,” Betty said, smiling.

~~~

They left on the 20th, per Jughead’s request. He wanted all the time he could manage to try and get Alice’s approval. They arrived before Polly, who was going to come over on the 21st.  
“Babe, are you ready? You seem nervous,” Jughead said before they rang the doorbell.  
“I’m just praying that my mom will be easy on you,” Betty replied.  
“Hey, I was in a gang, I can take Alice Cooper’s wrath,” Jughead said, touching his hand to her cheek.  
Betty smiled, leaning into the touch.  
“You ready to enter the belly of the beast?” she asked, ringing the doorbell.  
“Elizabeth,” Alice said, opening the door and bringing her daughter in for a hug, “Jug Head.”  
“Good evening to you as well, Mrs. Cooper,” Jughead said with a smile.  
“Come in,” Alice said with narrowed eyes.  
They each lugged their suitcases through the door.  
“Hi Sweetie,” Hal said, coming out of his home office.  
“Hi Daddy,” Betty said, giving her father a hug.  
“Jughead, how are you?” Hal asked, reaching out his hand.  
“I’m doing great, Mr. Cooper,” Jughead replied.  
“Please, it’s Hal.”  
“Right, that will take some getting used to,” Jughead said.  
“Why don’t I help you take your suitcases up to Betty’s room?” Hal suggested.  
“Yeah, thanks. Be right back, babe,” Jughead said, kissing Betty on the cheek.

~~~

“Jughead, you’re going to propose to my little girl this week, aren’t you?” Hal asked once they were in Betty’s room.  
“Is it that obvious?” Jughead asked with a blush on his face.  
“I just want to tell you two things: don’t let Alice intimidate you, and you have my complete blessing,” Hal said.  
“Thank you, Mr…. Hal.”

~~~

“How are you holding up, Betts?” Jughead asked, later that night as they sat by the fire.  
“Better than I expected. As much as I want to strangle my mother most of the time, I missed this homey type of Christmas,” Betty replied.  
“What, you don’t like Veronica’s overcooked turkey, uncooked apple pie, and undercooked mashed potatoes? I’m shocked,” Jughead said.  
“Look, I’m just saying she should stick with catering,” Betty said with a giggle, “Hey, what’d you get me for Christmas?”  
“Betty, you’re just going to have to wait for the 25th like everyone else,” Jughead said.  
“Party pooper,” Betty said, getting up.  
“Where you going, babe?” Jughead asked.  
“Nowhere, I just want to be closer,” Betty said, placing herself in his lap and resting her head against his shoulder.  
“I feel so scandalous having you in my lap at your parents' house,” he said, bringing his arms around her waist.  
“Shut up.”  
Jughead just kissed her temple in response.  
“Elizabeth, what do you think this is?” Alice asked, coming into the room.  
“Sorry, Mom,” Betty said, giggling.

~~~

The next day Polly, Erin, and Jason arrived early in the morning.  
“Aunt Betty,” the twins yelled in unison.  
“Hi guys, how are my favorite niece and nephew?” Betty asked, bringing them in for a hug.  
“We won the Science Fair!” Erin exclaimed.  
“Wow, congratulations. Tell me all about it in the living room,” Betty said, directing them towards it.  
“Mrs. Cooper, can I talk to you?” Jughead asked, going to the kitchen where Alice was washing breakfast dishes.  
“Of course, Jug Head,” Alice said, putting on one of her famous fake smiles.  
“I’m going to propose to Betty on Christmas, and I’m hoping to receive your blessing,” Jughead said, sitting at the counter.  
Alice’s smile turned into a frown.  
“Do you have a steady income to support my daughter?” Alice asked with a stone face.  
“Well, I have my job at the bar, and I am in talks about getting my book published,” Jughead replied.  
“And when your dream doesn’t pan out, what will you do?” Alice asked.  
“If my book doesn’t get published, then I’m going to make good of the journalism degree that I earned,” he replied.  
“So you’re going to mooch off my daughter's honest income until you’re perfectly satisfied that your childish dream isn’t coming true?” Alice asked with a smirk.  
“Mrs. Cooper, I think somewhere along the line you got confused, I said I hoped to receive your blessing to propose, I never said I needed it,” Jughead replied, his voice sickly sweet.  
“Well. You don’t receive it,” Alice said with a huff.  
Jughead just shrugged and went to join Betty in the living room.

~~~

“Juggie, I noticed my mom seemed extra huffy at you, did anything happen?” Betty asked that night, as they were getting ready for bed.  
“Not that I can think of. You look cute,” Jughead said, smiling at her Santa pajamas.  
“Are you sure?” Betty asked.  
“Betty, it’s fine, I promise. And aren’t I supposed to be the protective one?” Jughead replied, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
“That’s an outdated viewpoint, now kiss me,” Betty said, bringing her arms around his neck.  
“I like it when you’re demanding, especially in your Santa pajamas,” he whispered, closing the space between their lips.  
After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Jughead brought his hands down to her thighs and lifted her. Betty giggled and nipped at his ear. He dropped her onto the bed, and climbed on top of her and started to kiss her again.  
Just as he was starting to move his mouth south, Jughead remembered where they were.  
“Baby, maybe we shouldn’t do anything at your parents’ house,” Jughead said.  
Betty whined in response.  
“All we have to do is keep quiet,” Betty whispered in his ear.  
“Fine, but you’re taking the heat,” Jughead said, lowering his mouth again.

~~~

The next few days were filled with cookie baking and decorating, snowmen, and snowball fights between Erin, Jason, Betty, and Jughead.  
Jughead didn’t seem to be making any progress with Alice, and after she called his book childish, he wasn’t sure how much he cared. He had Hal Cooper’s approval, and that was enough for Jughead.

Jughead knew, despite her early protests, that Betty really enjoyed being back in Riverdale for holidays. He knew how much she missed Polly, Erin, and Jason during the year, and he was happy to see how happy she was with them.

~~~

Jughead was jostled awake at 5:45 on Christmas Day.  
“Juggie, Erin, and Jason are awake, and they’ll kill us if we make them wait for very long,” Betty whispered in his ear.  
“Babe, you were right, we should’ve stayed home and slept in till noon,” Jughead said, into his pillow.  
“I told you so, now get your ass up,” Betty said, kissing his cheek.  
This morning she was wearing snowman pajamas.  
“You’re too cute, you know,” Jughead said, kissing her nose.  
“I think my holiday pajamas are, like, your kink or something,” Betty replied, smiling.  
“You’re my kink, babe,” Jughead said.  
“Idiot,” Betty said, dragging him downstairs.

~~~

Most of the gift were for Erin and Jason, but Betty got him a new laptop, some new flannels, saying she liked his aesthetic, and a new laptop bag, knowing that he liked to venture outside of the apartment most of the time.  
Jughead got her some more of the sweaters that she loved, a new book that he knew she’d been wanting, and his complete manuscript.  
“Juggie, is this what I think it is?” Betty asked after she opened that gift.  
“Yes, I’m also in talks with someone really interested in publishing it,” Jughead said.  
“I knew you were hiding something, I’m happy for you, Juggie. Thank you so much for my other gifts as well,” she said, crawling into his lap and hugging him.  
“Wait, there’s one more. Hal, do you have it?” Jughead asked.  
“Of course, I haven’t let it out of my sight since you entrusted it to me,” Hal replied, handing him a small velvet box.  
“Oh, Juggie, you didn’t have to give me anything more,” Betty said.  
“But I did. Betty, do you remember back in kindergarten when we first met, and you shared your lunch with me?” Jughead asked.  
“Of course I do, it’s one of my best memories,” Betty replied.  
“Well, Betty Cooper, that is the exact moment when I fell in love with you and knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You have been my constant, my confidant, my crime-solving partner. You helped me through times that I never thought I would get out of. I told you things I never told anyone, and you shared your darkness with me. I don’t know what I did right in this world to make it think that I deserved Betty Cooper, but I’m glad I did it. You made my life whole again after my mom took off, you stood by me when my dad was on trial, and for these things, I can’t thank you enough. You are my best friend, Betty Cooper, and all I want to know is will you marry me?” Jughead asked, opening the box.  
Betty sat there, tears running down her face, seemingly paralyzed by what was just said to her. Until suddenly she giggled and threw her arms around Jughead’s neck.  
“Yes, oh my God, yes. I love you so much,” Betty said, kissing him firmly on the lips.  
Once she was finished kissing him breathless he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger.  
“I know it’s not much, but it’s the best I could do,” Jughead said, sheepishly.  
“Juggie, it’s beautiful, it’s the most perfect ring in the world. You could’ve just given me your words and I wouldn’t have cared. I love you, not some piece of jewelry,” Betty said, wrapping her arms around him.

~~~

They left the next day, but before they did Alice Cooper took him aside.  
“What is it, Mrs. Cooper,” Jughead asked.  
“I suppose maybe I was slightly hard on you before. Betty loves you very much, so I suppose that’s all that matters,” Alice said.  
“Mrs. Cooper, did you just give me your blessing?” Jughead asked with a slight smile.  
“Well, um, yes, I suppose I did,” Alice said.  
“Thank you, Mrs. Cooper,” Jughead said, breaking out into a full smile.

~~~

Betty and Jughead were married three months later.  
Five months after Christmas Jughead’s book was published.  
Nine months after his book was published, Clara Jones was born.

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to apologize I love the troupe of girlfriends casually sitting on their boyfriend's lap. I also refuse to apologize for all the fluff.  
> Anyway, come talk to me on Tumblr @princessaurorasnow if you want. And please tell me if you liked it. <3


End file.
